The Bully Minigames Pack
The Bully Minigames Pack is a minigames compilation that was released on March 15th 2016 for the Nintendo eShop and PS Store. It features 20 minigames, 4 of which can be unlocked using Bully amiibos. Although many gamers and fans of The Bully believed it will be shovelware prior to its release, Peter Donald reassured the fans it will be high quality. Many people now agree with him, as it received mostly positive reviews. A second minigames pack, The Bully Minigames Pack 2, was announced in February 2017. It is set to be released in summer 2017; this time it will also be released for the Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, iOS, PC and Android. Minigames *The Bully Puyo Puyo - similar to Puyo Puyo, but features heads of Bully characters. (Music: Puyo Puyo - Theme of Puyo Puyo) *Harry Smith's Ark - in this minigame, you have to help Harry Smith get his friends onto his ark without it sinking, or any enemies sneaking on. *Lose Some Weight - in this minigame, you play as either Caleb McKinnon, Jason Van Dyke, Samantha Boatman or Kim Johnston. You are at a gym in Hyperfit and your goal is to lose as much weight as possible in a minute. (Music: Wii Fit Plus - Yoga) *Gain Some Weight - in this minigame, you play as either Alan Ross, Jonathan Beckwith, Sally Brittan or Kim Stewart. You are at a MacRonald's restaurant and your goal is to gain as much weight as possible in a minute. (Music: Sonic Colors - Sweet Mountain Act 1) *Roadkill Warrior - in this minigame, your goal is to run over as many people as possible with a RustBucket 2000 without getting caught by the police. (Music: 1080° Snowboarding - Golden Forest) *Patrick McCrae: In the Mix - in this minigame, you play as Patrick McCrae. You press buttons on the controller in time to icons passing a bar on the screen during Patrick's DJ set. (Music: Sonic Rush - What U Need) *James Smith the Punchbag - in this minigame, you have to punch James Smith (who is being used as a punchbag) as much as possible in a minute. (Music: Fighting Streets - Birdie) *Try Meditating - in this minigame, you have to meditate, being as quiet as possible. You tap the player's mouth or butt to stop them from talking or farting. (Music: Merlin's Magic - Chant of Eternity) *To The Drummer Get Wicked! - in this minigame, you play as Jack Jackson. You are at a drumkit and you have to drum along to his theme tune. (Music: HarmoDevil - Wicked!) *Hole to Lanfako - in this minigame, you have to chuck as many Sinco prisoners down to Lanfako in a minute. *400 Metres - in this minigame, you play as Harry Smith who must beat his classmates in the 400 metres by means of distracting them with sweets, Saga Minidrive cartridges and will.i.steal CDs he throws on the track. (Music: Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games (Wii) - 400m) Ported from DVD easter eggs All of these minigames previously appeared as easter eggs on DVD releases. They are included with the addition of adjustable difficulty. *Fartypants Race - in this minigame, you play as either Harry, David Marshall or Jordan Sanderson. You grab as much fart-inducing food as you can from Tescow for a minute, then use the resulting fart to propel yourself along on a raft with a sail attached. *Chavbusters - in this minigame, you play as either Harry or David. You are on a high bridge in Town bin Fart and your goal is to drop mud, dog poop and expired pies on as many chavs as possible in two minutes. *Leave My Cousins Alone! - in this minigame, you play as Morten Larsen. You avoid obstacles while chasing and beating up Ärnesti Jukanpoika, who has kidnapped all of Morten's cousins. *Big Fat Trouble in Little Colham - in this minigame, you play as Harry, who must avoid fat scooters on a bicycle in order to arrive home on time. *Stew Fight - in this minigame, you play as Harry. Your goal is to splatter your friends with stew while defending yourself and watching for teachers. *Caleb McKinnon's Food Fest - in this minigame, you are in control of Harry, David, Alan and Jamie Wallace. Your goal is to throw stew in Caleb's mouth and make him fat enough to crash through the floor as quickly as possible. Category:Video games